Hear No Evil
by nicky2001
Summary: Set after Breaking Up Is Hard To Do. Lots of JS fuzzies and a case for our intrepid agents to solve.
1. Pool Anyone?

**Bobby: **"Come on Sparky, move away from that computer. I am taking you out for a few beers and plenty of pool."

Jack looked up at his best friend and team mate and let out a weak smile. He had to admit that it had been a long few days. Jack and Sue had concluded their undercover investigation into Arif Dessa and the whole team had spent the day completing the paperwork, making sure that there were no technicalities that could compromise their case against "the four freshmen" who had planned to release bubonic plague over the country.

He and Bobby were the only ones left in the office. Myles had finished his report in super fast time so that he could get in some well deserved rest over the weekend. D had done the same so that he could go home and spend a weekend with Donna and the kids, something he hadn't done in a long time. As for Sue, Tara and Lucy, they had decided that a nice relaxing evening at the local spa was in order, not to mention quality time to catch up on the gossip that they had missed whilst Sue was undercover.

**Jack: **"Five more minutes Crash, I almost have this done. Don't want to give Garrett any excuse to bring me in over the weekend. I don't intend to see this office again until Monday morning."

**Bobby: **"Ok, five minutes but I am timing."

Jack laughed at his friend and continued to type the last of his report. True to form, five minutes later, Bobby strode over to him just as Jack hit the print and save button and the printer sprung to life, spewing our pages and pages of Jack's report.

He retrieved all twelve pages off the printer and placed them in a folder and then in Garrett's tray so that he could collect it when he left for the day. Grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and checking that he had turned off his computer, he followed Bobby out of the bullpen.


	2. Sparky v Crash

An hour and a half later, Bobby was thrashing Jack at pool, which was unusual considering how well matched they usually were when they played. Bobby winning one game and then Jack then back to Bobby. Bobby sensed that there was something on his friends mind and guessed that it had something to do with a certain blond analyst that he had been spending so much time with.

**Bobby: **"Hey, you ok there Sparky? You were out of it for a second there mate."

**Jack: **"Yeah I'm fine, just more tired than I thought I guess. Think I'm going to shoot off after this game."

**Bobby: **"Ok mate, but are you sure you wanna finish this game? I only have one left to pot and then the black, You have only potted one so far."

Jack smiled at Bobby and accepted the unspoken challenge. As it was Jack's turn, he smoothly began to pot ball after ball after ball until there was only the black and one of Bobby's red balls left. Grinning up at his friend, he pulled back the cue and struck the white ball and watched the black roll cleanly into the top left pocket. Straightening, he looked at Bobby.

**Jack: **"Yeah I'm sure Crash. See you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

**Bobby: **"Yeah, see ya mate."

With that, Jack slung his coat over his arm and walked out to his car.


	3. All Alone

Walking into his apartment, Jack threw his coat onto the nearby chair, quickly followed by his tie. He closed the front door and pushed the latch over to lock it. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer before flopping onto the couch and turning on the television.

Flicking through the channels, he stopped when he came to the ice hockey match that he had watched a few days before. He smiled when he remembered Sue's objection to him watching it but she had relented when he said that he would watch any chick flick she wanted to afterwards. He cringed when she picked Sleepless In Seattle, a film he himself hated but he knew Sue loved. He had watched it with her purely for that reason.

He sighed when he realised that, when he was on his own, his thoughts often turned to Sue. The way she smiled, the way she walked, hell everything about her filled his mind during the quiet moments that he was on his own and was able to indulge in his thoughts without fear of interruption.

Turning his head, he saw his laptop on the dining table. Checking his watch, he was it was a little before nine. _She should be back by now. I wonder if she is online? _Jack almost jumped up off the couch and pulled up a chair in front of his computer. Logging into his messenger account, he smiled when he saw her name with a little smiley face by it indicating that she was indeed online. Placing his beer on the nearby coaster, he began to type.


	4. Spa Stories

At Sue and Lucy's apartment, the girls had just finished the washing up after their dinner of lasagne and garlic bread, a Lucy Dotson speciality, or so Sue had been told. The pasta on the lasagne wasn't fully cooked and Lucy had forgotten that Sue wasn't too keen on mushrooms and had mixed them in with the meat and the sauce, meaning that she was unable to eat the majority of it.

After several grovelling apologies, Lucy had finally accepted that Sue hadn't minded just eating the garlic bread that the rather large lunch that they'd had at the spa had more that quelled her appetite.

After all the plates had been cleared and placed in their respective cupboards, Sue and Lucy sat in front of the television.

**Lucy:** "Remind me to do that again. I could get used to these spa days."

**Sue:** "I know what you mean. I have never had so much fun doing absolutely nothing. That massage was heaven."

**Lucy:** "I'm not surprised! Did you actually have a look at the masseuse? I tell ya, he could give Jackson a run for his money, and I think he took a liking to you."

Sue began to blush at Lucy's comments and smiled. She had noticed the resemblance between him and her training agent. They had the same dark good looks and the killer smile, but his eyes did not compare to Jack's. Shaking her head, she returned her eyes to Lucy.

**Lucy:** "So, did he give you his number? Are you going to call him?"

**Sue:** "No Lucy, he did not give me his number and even if he did, he wasn't my type."

**Lucy:** "Not your type! Are you blind girl? The man was drop dead gorgeous. There isn't a woman alive who wouldn't change their "type" to go out with him"

**Sue:** "This woman wouldn't, besides, he was a little young. I will concede though, he was great looking wasn't he?"

The two women dissolved into a fit of the giggles and Lucy grabbed the remote to turn on the television. She flicked to CNN. There was a report on about a young girl who had gone missing, feared kidnapped. It was the third kidnapping in the space of two weeks. Watching the report, the two women quickly stopped laughing and watched.

**Lucy: **"Why anyone would want to kidnap someone is beyond me. That is, unless that person is Brad Pitt." Sue smiled at Lucy. "Seriously though, remind me again why I work for the FBI?"

Sue laughed at her friend as she tucked her legs up underneath her, balancing her coffee cup in both hands.

**Sue: **"You work for the FBI because you love helping people, the same as me."

**Lucy:** "I guess you are right, as usual. Have you heard from Betty since she left?

**Sue:** "Yes actually, I got a text from her earlier. She arrived at her new home yesterday afternoon and she said that her new neighbours seem nice. It is going to take her time to adjust. She has just had everything she knew, everything she loved taken away from her."

Lucy nodded and drained her coffee cup of the few remaining drops. Putting her cup on the coffee table, she stood.

**Lucy: **"Right, I am off for a nice long bath and then I am off to bed. It's amazing how being so relaxed can make you feel so tired."

**Sue: **"Okay, goodnight Luce."

Sue watched Lucy turn and head towards the bathroom. Picking up Lucy's empty coffee cup, she walked into the kitchen and placed them both into the sink. _They can wait until morning. _Walking back into the living room, she tried to stifle a yawn and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. Checking her watch it wasn't even nine. Looking up, she saw the light by her laptop flashing. A puzzled look crossed her face as she walked over. Looking at the screen the puzzled look was replaced by a smile when she saw who had sent her a message. Sitting down she began to type a response.


	5. The Joy of IM

**JHudson: **Hey Sue, how was the spa?

**SThomas: **Hey Jack, the spa was good thanks. Never been so relaxed in my life.

**JHudson: **That's good to hear.

**SThomas: **So what have you been up to tonight?

**JHudson: **Not much, finished my report and played a few rounds of pool with Bobby.

**SThomas: **Did he let you win again?

**JHudson: **Very funny Thomas. Actually, I let him win, several times.

**SThomas: **That doesn't sound like you Jack, you hate to lose. Are you feeling alright?

**JHudson: **Yeah, I'm feeling fine. But I realised that sometimes you just have to lose something to realise what you have.

Sue sat back in her chair. _What does he mean by that? _Sue's fingers hovered above the keys, unsure how to respond. She thought that she knew what he meant. Since they had finished the undercover assignment, she had missed seeing him each evening. She had almost gotten used to seeing him before she went to bed, him being there when she had gotten up for breakfast. _Could it be possible that he feels the same way?_

**JHudson: **Sue, you still there?

**SThomas: **I'm still here Jack.

**JHudson: **Good, I thought you had left me there for a second.

**SThomas: **I would never leave you Jack.

Jack sat and stared at his keyboard. _What does she mean by that? _Surely she didn't mean what he hoped she meant. Their undercover assignment had made him realise just how deeply his feelings for her ran and after almost two years, he thought that it was about time that she knew too. The trouble was, was he prepared to deal with the consequences if she didn't return his feelings?

**JHudson: **Sue, can I ask you something?

**SThomas: **Of course you can Sparky, you don't need to ask.

Jack grinned at her use of his nickname. She had asked his permission whilst they were undercover to call him Sparky. He usually only let Bobby use it but he had never been able to refuse Sue anything. He had yet to come up with a nickname for her. A few day gone through his head but none that he thought suited her character.

**JHudson: **Do you have any plans for tomorrow?

**SThomas: **Well, seeing as I was meant to be undercover with you, no I haven't. Why?

**JHudson: **Because I would like to take you out for the day.

Sue was a little taken aback by his question. She checked over her shoulder to see if there was any sign of Lucy. She smiled when she saw the light coming from under the bathroom door and turned back to her computer screen.

**SThomas: **Why Jack Hudson, are you asking me out on a date?

**JHudson:** Yes Miss Thomas I am.

Jack couldn't believe that he had just said that he was asking Sue out on a date. He had planned on asking her dozens of time but always chickened out or convinced himself that she would say no. He checked the screen for her response. Nothing. _I guess she could still say no. _He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw her answer scroll across the screen.

**SThomas: **In that case I would love to go out with you tomorrow. Oh and Jack, can I ask you something now?

**JHudson: **Anything.

**SThomas: **What took you so long?


	6. Intrigue & Nerves

Jack and Sue messaged each other for another thirty minutes before Sue finally signed off. She had been trying for the last twenty minutes to get Jack to tell her where he was taking her tomorrow but he had remained tight lipped, only promising to pick her up at 9am and saying that it was probably best for her not to bring Levi as he might feel a bit left out with all the fun that they would be having. She had to admit that she was intrigued.

She switched off her laptop and stood up. Turning around, Sue almost walked into Lucy who was dressed in her white fluffy dressing gown with her dark hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey girl, what or should I say who put that smile on your face?"

Sue bit her lip and lowered her lashes, knowing that she had to tell Lucy sooner or later. Taking a breath, she looked her friend straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Jack asked me out on a date."

"What! Did you just say that Jack Hudson asked you out on a date?"

"Yes Lucy. And I thought I was the one with hearing problems. Now I hope you didn't use all the hot water because it's my turn for the bath."

Sue smiled at her friend and brushed past her towards the bathroom. She knew Lucy had started to say something else but wasn't watching her close enough to see what it was, although she could take a pretty good guess.

Sue entered the bathroom and closed the door. She reached to turn the shower on and leaned against the door. _I am going on a date with the infamous Jack Hudson; ladies man extraordinaire?_? She had only had a handful of dates in her life and none of them had been with a man like Jack. With a man she liked as much as she liked Jack.

She climbed under the shower and let the hot spray engulf her. Thoughts of an actual date with Jack ran through her mind. _A proper date._ As the water cooled, Sue suddenly became very nervous.


	7. The Date Begins

The next morning, Jack sat in his car outside Sue's apartment. Making sure he had locked his car, he made his way up to the apartment, not knowing what to expect when he got there. _Will she still want to go? What if she has changed her mind after sleeping on it. _He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued him and knocked the door. He heard Levi's barks and a few moments later, Sue came to open the door.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey there. I know I'm a bit early but are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just grab my coat and we can be off."

Sue held the door open as she went to retrieve her coat from her bedroom and Jack stepped inside. He spotted Lucy sitting in front of the TV, watching another report about the kidnappings of the women.

"Hey Luce."

"Oh hey Jack, didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here."

Lucy turned off the TV and slowly approached Jack. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew that was coming and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw Sue walking back from her bedroom. Unable to hide the frown on her face, she scowled at Jack when he smiled after realising that he had just avoided the mother of all third degrees.

Jack and Sue walked out of the apartment building and approached Jack's car. Jack leaned down to open the passenger for Sue and was rewarded with a radiant smile which made his heart flip-flop. He turned to face her when he joined her in the car.

"So Mr Hudson, where are you taking me?"

"Patience Miss Thomas. You will find out when we get there."

Sue sat back in her seat and pouted at Jack. He laughed at the face she pulled and almost caved and told her everything. Pulling himself together, he smiled and fastened his seatbelt before pulling into traffic.

They drove for about half an hour, all the while Jack kept glancing across at her peering out of the passenger side window. He couldn't see her face clearly but he was sure he was smiling. _Have I put that smile on her gorgeous face? _He asked himself as he began to slow the car. He gently grasped her hand to get her attention.

**"WE'RE HERE."**

Sue smiled at him and climbed out of the car. She instinctively walked to the back seat to let out Levi before realising that he wasn't with them. A slight feeling of sadness washed over her. It had only been half an hour but she missed him already. She was bought back to reality when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Hey, you Okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. It's just a little strange not having Levi with me."

Jack saw the flash of sadness in her eyes and pulled her into a gentle hug. It was only when they parted that Sue realised where they were. The sadness in her eyes was soon replaced by one of excitement.


	8. Waltzers & Candyfloss

The next morning, Jack sat in his car outside Sue's apartment. Making sure he had locked his car, he made his way up to the apartment, not knowing what to expect when he got there. _Will she still want to go? What if she has changed her mind after sleeping on it. _ He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued him and knocked the door. He heard Levi's barks and a few moments later, Sue came to open the door.

**Sue: **"Hey Jack."

**Jack: **"Hey there. I know I'm a bit early but are you ready to go?"

**Sue: **"Sure, let me just grab my coat and we can be off."

Sue held the door open as she went to retrieve her coat from her bedroom and Jack stepped inside. He spotted Lucy sitting in front of the TV, watching another report about the kidnappings of the women.

**Jack: **"Hey Luce."

**Lucy: **"Oh hey Jack, didn't hear you come in."

**Jack: **"I just got here."

Lucy turned off the TV and slowly approached Jack. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew that was coming and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw Sue walking back from her bedroom. Unable to hide the frown on her face, she scowled at Jack when he smiled after realising that he had just avoided the mother of all third degrees.


	9. The Rollercoaster

Less than five minutes later, they were strapped in to the front seat of the rollercoaster that had been constantly running all day. It was known to be one of the biggest in the states and was always busy with people sometimes queuing for up to three hours at a time.

Sue sat next to Jack, closer than she had anticipated. Their thighs touched in the close confines of their seats. He had sat close to him before but something about this was different. They were on a date. Suddenly every little touch made her nerves stand on end.

She had always enjoyed spending time with him. He knew how to make her laugh, to make her feel at ease and he always seemed to know when there was something bothering her. He also had a way of making her open up to him, even when she didn't feel like talking.

She glanced across at him and admired his profile. He really was a handsome man. She would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed it before. As soon as she laid eyes on him on her first day she had seen it. His dark eyes were so expressive. He didn't have to tell her how he was feeling, all she had to do was look into those eyes and she could tell if he was happy, sad, angry or just plain confused.

She smiled when he turned to look at her, then she saw something in his eyes that she didn't quite recognise. At first she though it was happiness but when she glanced down at his hands and saw them in tight fists, she realised what it was. Fear. Jack Hudson was scared.

"Jack, are you okay? You look terrified."

Jack tried to smile but failed miserably. _This is embarrassing _he thought to himself. _I the can't let her know that idea of being on this thing scares the hell out of me. _

"I'm fine Sue, just a little nervous that's all. My nephew went on this thing when it was in Wisconsin. The stories he told me about it didn't show it in the best light."

"Don't worry about it Jack. We are strapped in tightly, nothing can go wrong."

He forced a smile which he hoped Sue believed was real. _I hope you are right._

After several seconds, the ride started up and they slowly started to climb to the peak of the rollercoaster. Jack sat back in his seat and held on to the restraint that kept him from falling out of his seat. He risked a quick glance at Sue and had to smile when he saw her practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, looking down on the people below.

He wished he could enjoy this as much as she was but his fear of heights was rearing it's ugly head. He couldn't recall ever actually telling Sue about his fear but he was sure that she knew. She always seemed to know things about him and the others on the team, just one more thing to add to the list of things that he loved about her.

"Jack look!"

He turned to see Sue pointing down at something. Leaning forward slightly, he looked down and could see what he thought looked like an ice rink. He leaned back and made a mental note to take her there soon. They may not have time today, but the fair was here for the next month. If this date went as well as it had been so far, there would be others. He was sure of it.

At that moment, the ride stopped. He began to panic slightly and his breathing began to speed up. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing but nothing worked. He hoped and prayed that Sue wouldn't notice how scared he was.

Sue relaxed back in her seat as the ride came to a halt. She knew that this usually happened when the cars reached the peak and just before the drop. She turned to Jack to say something only to see him sitting back with his eyes tightly closed and his hands gripping the safety harness.

_He really is scared. _Sue couldn't quite believe that Jack Hudson, the man who had made himself the target of a sniper and battled terrorists, was scared. To her, it only made her fall for him even more than she already had. Seeing Jack this vulnerable almost made him more human; made him more of a man in her eye. He could be tough and strong at work but he also had a softer side, a side which it looked like he was trying to hide from her.

She reached across and placed her hand over his. Also most instantly, she felt him relax and his hands loosen on the harness. She watched as his head fell forward and he turned to look at her.

**"SORRY."** He signed

"What for Jack? You don't have to apologise for being nervous about this. I remember when I went on my first rollercoaster, I literally fought with one of my brothers to let me off but the ride had already started so I had no choice but to stay. We can get off now if you really want to."

"No, we are here now, we might as well stay."

She smiled when she saw Jack laugh slightly. She guessed that he was picturing her fighting with one of her brothers. She felt him tense again as the ride slowly began to move forward over the rise to begin the long drop to the bottom. She held his hand and squeezed it slightly.

**"YOU OK. ME HOLD HAND."**

Jack nodded and she smiled at him, again feeling him relax, not completely, but he seemed less nervous that he had been minutes ago. At that moment, the ride dropped and began hurtling down the track to the bottom.


	10. The Snitch

Jack was slightly comforted by Sue holding his hand but that didn't stop his heart beating so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest. He forced himself to open his eyes just at the ride went up into a loop the loop. The speed of the ride forced his head to turn towards Sue.

He could see a big smile on her face. She really was in her element at the moment. Somehow, he had never pictured her liking these sorts of rides, but, she did have three brothers so he shouldn't really be surprised.

After several more loops, twists and steep drops, the ride came to a flat part of track and slowed to a stop. He only realised he had closed his eyes again when he felt Sue squeeze his hand. He turned to her, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had acted this way in front of her. He knew that Sue wouldn't judge him and that she wouldn't tell any of the team about this but that didn't stop him feeling the way he did. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey you okay, you worried me there for a second."

"Yeah I'm fine, now that we have stopped. I had forgotten how fast these things go."

He knew that he was trying to cover his fear and hoped that she wouldn't notice, but wasn't surprised when she didn't fall for his act.

"Jack, you don't have to try and hide you feelings from me. It's okay to be scared once in a while."

The smile she gave him almost melted his heart and he instantly felt better than he had in a long time. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the safety harness was released and everyone began to climb out of the cars. He quickly stood and held out his hand for Sue, helping her back up to the platform and onto solid ground.

"Now, I am sure that I saw an ice rink whilst we were up there."

Jack smiled at the look on her face, the one that was almost begging him to take her skating. It was the look he had never been able to refuse.

"I wondered if you would notice it. It's new for this year. I had planned on taking you later on this week, but seeing as we are here."

"As much as I would love to Jack, I don't think I have the energy. Sitting down and spinning on all these rides really takes it out of you."

She smiled at him and he caught his breath again. He was beginning to wish that she would stop smiling at him like that. Each time she did, he felt his heart skip a beat. He was pleased he had remembered to take his heart medication that morning.

"Okay. How about I take you back to your place so that you can shower and change ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight then?"

"The continuation of today's date."

"Why Jack, you never cease to amaze me."

Jack waved his hand to indicate the way to his car and Sue gave a mock courtesy to his gesture. They both laughed at their actions and walked side by side in the direction of the parking lot. Glancing down, Jack reached over and took her hand. She turned and smiled at him. He liked this. Being able to spend time with her on an official date. Not having to worry about "accidentally" touching her hand or saying something that might give away his feelings. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, this sure about his feelings for a woman. He loved Sue and he wasn't about to let her get away.

The man watched them from the side of the rink. He smiled when he realised that this was not just another "day as friends." He had seen the hug and the hand holding. This was a date. A date that was forbidden by the rules laid down by the FBI for inter-unit dating. He was going to enjoy telling Garrett about this.


	11. A New Case

When they reached the car, Jack unlocked it and turned to face her, she was leaning against the car and smiling.

"That was great Jack. I haven't had that much fun in ages. Thank you for bringing me here. I'd forgotten how much fun a fairground could be.

"You don't need to thank me Sue. You know that I would do anything for you.

She could feel her body gravitating towards him. She wasn't sure if it was her that was moving towards him or him towards her, or maybe it was both of them. They were only a whisper apart. She felt Jack take her hands and look intently into her eyes.

"I've had so much fun with you today Sue. I hope you will let me take you out again."

Jack didn't wait for her answer and leaned in to brush his lips to hers. He felt her quick intake of breath as their lips met. Her lips were soft like velvet. He felt her hands go up to grip his arms in order to remain upright. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening after so many months of dancing around each other. They were finally in a place where nothing else mattered, just the two of them and how they felt for each other.

Sue was quickly losing all sense of control, not that she was in control at the present moment. Jack kissing her had caught her completely off guard. He broke into her thoughts as he placed the tenderest kiss on her lips while running his hands slowly through her hair. He was tentative at first, grazing her lips and then pulling away, but it wasn't enough for him. He kissed her more deeply and lingered, enjoying her taste. He longed to taste her again, dreamed about it every night.

She joined him in the kiss slowly and then more passionately, not wanting to pull away, not wanting to stop, but knowing she should. They were in the middle of a parking lot, Jacks body pressed against hers, her back against the car, completely blocking off any means of escape. Not that she was thinking about escaping any time soon. She nestled into him and deepened the kiss even more. Her hands went up to circle his neck, playing with the hair at the nape, causing Jack to slightly groan. Her innocent move sent shivers all the way up his spine.

They were bought back to reality when Jack heard a barrage of wolf whistles coming from the rink. He broke the kiss, much to Sue's displeasure and indicated behind her. She turned to see a group of teenagers grinning at laughing at them. Sue quickly turned back, her cheeks quickly becoming the same shade red as her jumper. She began to laugh and let her head fall to rest on Jack's shoulder, his hands still holding onto her waist. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get so carried away in public. _That was so unlike me. Mind you, I have never been kissed by Jack Hudson in public before._

Jack lifted her head and opened his mouth to say something when he was distracted by his mobile phone. He signed this to Sue and pulled out his phone.

"Hudson……Hey Luce……When?……Ok……Yeah she is still with me……We will be right there……Bye Luce."

"Is everything okay Jack?"

"We have a new case. We need to get to the office straightaway."

"So much for that weekend free of work."

**oOo**

After Lucy's call, Jack and Sue both got in the car and raced towards the Washington office of the FBI. They walked into the bullpen ten minutes later to find everyone already there. Everyone looked up when they entered. Bobby broke into a huge grin and Jack could tell that look anywhere. He knew that he and Sue were in for it now.

**Bobby: **"So guys, how was the first date?"

Sue turned to face Lucy, an accusing look on her face. Lucy just shrugged and walked over to her.

**Lucy: **"You couldn't expect me to know and not tell anyone. It would have been around the office in super quick time anyway. The whole building was just waiting for the day that you two finally came to your senses and admitted how you feel."

A blush flooded Sue's cheeks at Lucy's comment and Jack just smiled at how easily that happened to her. At that moment Garrett walked into the office. Jack instinctively moved away from Sue and went to lean on his own desk. He felt bad doing it but Sue's smile told her that she understood.

**Garrett: **"I know we are supposed to all be having a few days off after the recent case we have handled, but this case has come down from the director. It has been given to this team due to reasons that will become clear. I trust you have all heard about the kidnappings that have occurred over the last two weeks."

Garrett paused as all the team nodded.

**Garrett: **"The case has been given to us because all of the victims have something in common. They are all oral deaf."


End file.
